


Children

by wanderlustlover



Category: Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay, Milliways, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Ysabel - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be a concern. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> All of Edward Cullen and Meg Ford AU pieces come from them having met in Milliways Bar, at least a handful of years before his canon (thus, changing that it ever did happen) and a good while after The Fionavar Trilogy (leaving Ysabel's events entirely erased, as well.) 
> 
> All of these were written for Georgia.

"You might want children one day."

Meg looked up from her knitting, blinking. Among the non-sequitur’s Edward chose to get her attention, that wasn't normal.

He had been in odd moods during the last four days, and she'd come realize in this, whatever it had been or was becoming, that where Edward could take a few minutes to form an answer, he could also take his own time, even days, to find his own way to saying things.

He sat there at the end of the couch, waiting on her with the intensity of already planned reactions, as she cycled through several different reactions. It didn’t take all that long before, as she was putting down her knitting on the arm of the couch, she conceded to honest uncertainty. “I might.”

Edward went resolutely even more still than he had been while sitting there quietly. Everything drawing away from movement, from the breathing he sometimes forgot he was doing by habit, everything except the strickenness of his eyes.

Meg shifted down the couch, pulling one of her legs under her, and then held out her hand to him. His name in her thoughts was more a request for him to give her a chance to answer and stop, than her hand was at all.

He looked between her face and her hand, tightening his mouth, before he finally uncurled his hand from being balled in its’ matching other and placed it in hers. 

"I might. One day,” she repeated, but she kept her gentle grip on his hand even when he shifted back. She stared up at him, waiting for him to pick out both the words and the thoughts with it. “But that day isn’t today or tomorrow. Or probably anytime in the next few years.”

From her age to finishing college, medical school and interning, that even without him there, and the situations that brought into effect, the option had several immediate contenders on the path she’d chosen. All of which he already well knew.

“It could be a concern. Eventually. But, Edward, it’s not something—“

He interrupted, his head ducked to one side and cheek against the top of the couch, not looking away. “—that I should be letting ruin today.”

“I wouldn’t have said it that way.”

Edward’s mouth flicked in the direction of a slightly crooked line at her expression. It lightened his countenance when his fingers finally curled around her hand, even if it didn’t completely change the focus of his eyes. “No, you wouldn’t have. And didn’t, either.”


End file.
